Les aventures de Snapeslove et de Jwulee
by jwulee
Summary: C'est une One-Shot...et voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque j'essais de faire plaisir à Snapeslove! Un petit Sevy et Snapeslove est toute contente...mais attendez de lire la suite!
1. Première aventure

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi…mis à part moi-même (Jwulee….et oui, je m'appartiens….et Caro, (Snapeslove) car elle a perdu une guerre informatique et est devenue mon esclave)

Note de l'auteur : C'est un one shot…j'en ai jamais fait et je ne sais pas si cela va se reproduire…c'était seulement en réponse au dernier coup bas de Snapeslove ! Ma belle…tu vas SOUFFERT ! (Je sais, je sais…c'est pas un mot…mais moi je le dis lorsque la personne va vraiment, vraiment, vraiment souffrir…vous voyez l'idée) (et Snapeslove…on ne me transforme plus en elfe !lol…c'est une farce…fais ce que tu veux…moi j'ai bien rit…souhaitons que tu vas rire autant….et ça j'en doute !)

Caro et moi avions eu l'idée formidable…d'accord, j'avais eu l'idée formidable et Caro avait seulement accepté de me suivre…de pratiquer quelques rituels de magies blanches, afin de nous immiscer dans le monde de Harry Potter. Il ma fallu tout mon sang froid pour ne pas étriper ma coéquipière avant la fin des préparatifs, elle avait peur, voulait voir sa maman, voulait son boire de 4 heures…vous voyez le portrait…Par contre, elle poursuivait notre passionnante mission, car je lui avais promis qu'elle rencontrerait Severus et tout comme moi, vous connaissez sa merveilleuse folie, ses irrésistibles envies de fondre dans ses bras et son besoin insatiable de se trouver près de lui, alors elle avait gentiment accepté de me suivre…

Les préparatifs pour le jour J étaient pratiquement terminés, nous effectuâmes le rituel et dans un bruit incroyable, dans un tourbillon de couleur et avec les lamentations de Caro, nous arrivâmes dans ce lieu tant rêvé. Nous étions à Poudlard.

Caro avait perdu connaissance pendant le voyage et était maintenant couchée sur le sol. Je décidai de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite, tentant de profiter de cette trêve, plutôt méritée de son babillage incessant. (Caro…je t'aime…ne t'en fait pas…ce n'est que des paroles et en plus je dois me venger !)

Je tentais de me rendre familière avec mon environnement et comme il faisait plutôt sombre, il m'était plutôt difficile d'y parvenir. L'odeur me rappelait quelque chose, un souvenir désagréable…non ce n'était pas l'odeur des bas de Caro…l'odeur était tout de même moins désagréable que cela…je cherchais et cela semblait être vain lorsque je réalisai où nous avions dû atterrir. Je sentais cette odeur des laboratoires de chimie, cette odeur d'éthanol, de bleu de méthylène et de pleins d'autres trucs qui ont la propriété d'être très utiles si leur odeur est fortement désagréable. Nous devions certainement être près d'une classe de potions, l'évidence était très claire. Pourtant, nous aurions dû apparaître dans le Hall d'entrée, nous devions penser fortement à cet endroit pour y apparaître…et j'y avais fortement pensé et Caro aussi…CARO ! Non, mais elle est totalement irrécupérable, elle avait certainement dû se concentrer sur la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête : Severus. Alors puisque les destinations que nous avions en tête étaient relativement (et je dis bien relativement) différentes, nous nous étions retrouvées au beau milieu des cachots.

Caro était toujours inconsciente sur le sol, non mais quelle fille ! Je décidai que nous devions partir au plus vite. Si Severus s'apercevait de notre présence, notre opération séduction pouvait bien être oubliée. Je pouvais fortement bien m'en remettre, mais j'avais fait toutes ces démarches pour Caro, je voulais lui offrir Severus en cadeau d'anniversaire, je n'allais pas gâcher toutes mes chances de la rendre heureuse, simplement pour une erreur de destination.

Je m'accroupis près de Caro et tentai de la réanimer.

« Caro, réveille-toi, bon sang, nous devons partir d'ici. Allez, Caro, réveille-toi ! »

Rien ne semblait fonctionner, je tentai même de la frapper (avec un certain bonheur, je dois l'admettre) au visage, mais elle jouait les insensibles, les belles au bois dormant. Je tentais de me souvenir de mes classiques. De quelle manière avait été réveillée la Belle au bois dormant et lorsque je compris je reculai.

« Non, Caro, il en est hors de question ! »

Je souris finalement, ce genre de sourire sadique qui m'était fort inconnu.

« Caro, fis-je doucement à l'Endormie, ce n'est pas que je veuille te déranger, mais il y a Severus, complètement nu, qui nous regarde avec envie ! »

Et voilà le travail !

« Hein ? où ça ? Petit Sevy tu es où ? Sevy, Sevy, où te caches-tu ? »

J'étais littéralement morte de rire, mais bon, puisque le plaisir n'est pas une de ces choses dont nous puissions abuser impunément, je tentai de calmer ma chère amie.

«Caro, Severus, n'est pas là, j'ai seulement dit cela pour te réveiller. Tu as pensé à lui lorsque nous avons effectué. Le rituel et nous sommes apparues dans ses donjons, nous devons partir d'ici, s'il nous y voit, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de le séduire ! »

Elle me suivit en maugréant, mais tout de même elle avait accepté, ce qui me soulagea grandement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pour mettre la seconde partie de notre plan à exécution. En fait, j'allais mettre la seconde partie de notre plan à exécution, Caro étant trop occupée à perdre connaissance continuellement ou à baver d'envie en pensant trop fortement.

Nous étions finalement arrivées devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et Caro, comme le petit poucet, avait marqué notre trajet d'un chemin de bave.

« Tu es irrécupérable, lui dis-je complètement découragée. Je veux bien croire que je suis le cerveau de l'équipe, mais il faut tout de même que tu m'aides ! En tous les cas, je t'emmènerai jamais à la guerre…tu nous ferais tout de suite repérer. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui es fortement éprise de l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre et que cet homme n'est pas à seulement 5 minutes de marche de toi. »

Je ne répondis rien à cela. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que j'étais fortement et même follement amoureuse de Severus, mais elle m'avait fait part de ses sentiments avant que je ne lui dise, alors par respect de notre amitié, je tentais d'oublier cet homme, (et tout un homme) qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je me giflai fortement.

« Aïe, fis-je surprise de ma force. »

« Tu aurais très bien pu me le demander, dit alors Caro en boudant, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'aider. »

« Nah ! C'est correct, tu vois, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. »

Et pour tout avouer, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir recours à sa force pour me ramener à l'ordre.

Soudainement, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit. Le vieil homme descendit cet escalier et nous regardâmes, intrigué, probablement peu habitué de voir deux moldues squatter le pas de sa porte.

« M. le directeur, fis-je en retenant Caro qui voulait aller jouer dans la barbe du bonhomme. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder ou de lui parler pour le savoir, c'était un de ses plus grandes envies, après tout ce qui concerne Severus, bien entendu. Elle ne croyait pas que la barbe était vraie et elle m'avait juré de vérifier par elle-même lorsqu'elle le verrait. Je lui expliquai rapidement notre situation, inventant que nous étions deux moldues qui s'étaient retrouvées prisonnière de ce monde suite à un jeu stupide. Le vieil homme mordit rapidement à notre histoire, j'étais vraiment une comédienne hors paire. Il appela deux personnes par la cheminée, mais nous n'entendîmes pas de qui il s'agissait.

Caro était en colère après moi (comme elle doit certainement l'être présentement), je l'avais empêché de toucher la barbe de l'homme et cela l'avait insultée.

« Caro, dis-je découragée, si tu avais fait cela, s'en était fini de nos chances de pouvoir mener notre mission à terme, tu veux voir Seversu ou non ?

Elle se tut, évidement, comprenant où étaient ses intérêts. »

Soudainement, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit, et deux personnes y entrèrent.

« Albus, fit soudainement une fois que nous avons reconnue en même temps. »

Et évidement Caro fut KO à partir de ce moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'évertuer à la ramener à elle, elle allait bien finir par le faire d'elle-même et en plus, la méthode que j'aurais utilisée, si nous avions été seules, l'aurait franchement gênée et mise dans l'embarras.

Albus expliqua à Severus et à l'autre homme la situation en leur demandant de nous prendre sous leurs ailes pour quelques temps, le temps nécessaire pour retrouver le moyen de nous retourner dans notre monde.

Severus n'était pas très enjoué de cela, mais finit par accepter (ou du moins, il finit par ne plus s'entêter à refuser).

« Miss Jwulee, fit alors Albus, vous demeurez avec Severus le temps de votre séjour. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous contredire, Monsieur le directeur, mais je crois que ce serait mieux si Caro…»

« Non, Miss, fit cette fois Severus, je ne prendrai pas cette frêle jeune femme avec moi. Et c'est sans appel. »

Je ne m'obstinai pas non plus, mais je regardais ma pauvre Caro avec tristesse. Elle n'allait certainement pas survivre.

« Hagrid, dit finalement Albus avec dans ses yeux des éclaires inquiétantes, vous prendrez soin de Miss Caroline. »

« Bien certainement professeur Dumbledore. »

Je me suis donc retrouvée, suivant les traces de mon bien aimé, alors que Caro, encore inconsciente et heureusement pour elle, se trouvait dans les gras du demi géant, qui l'air niais, la menait vers sa hutte.

« Professeur Snape, fis-je doucement ? »

« Oh, appelez-moi, Severus très chère. »

Oh, oh, ce regard. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi, pourquoi me faisait-il ces yeux-là et surtout, pourquoi était-il si gentil ?

« Severus, fis-je de ma voix la moins sûre, où allons-nous, demandais-je telle une imbécile. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je savais pertinemment où nous allions.

« À mes appartements, mademoiselle. »

« Oh, non, fis-je, si j'ai le droit de vous appelez par votre prénom, utilisez, je vous prie, la même politesse. Je veux dire, appelez-moi, Jwulee. »

« Bien certainement. »

Nous marchâmes silencieusement vers les donjons lorsque j'entendis un bruit qui me rappela douloureusement quelqu'un.

« NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

« Oups, fis-je, Caro vient de se réveiller. Vous l'aimeriez, j'en suis persuadée, tentais-je, elle ne semble pas forte, mais elle l'est. C'est que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes parvenue ici est très, très, très éprouvante, et comme Caro s'était bourrée de chocolat, avant, son estomac a eu du mal a supporter le voyage. »

Il ne commenta pas ceci, passant son bras tendrement autour de mes épaules, prétextant que la froideur de cachots pourrait me faire tomber malade.

Je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas penser à mes envies, pour laisser cet homme, ce mâle, cette chose virile à Caroline, mais mes forces voulaient m'abandonner.

Je me giflai à nouveau.

« Aïe, dis-je doucement. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Oh…eum…et bien….je viens de penser que j'ai laissé une brassée de linge dans la laveuse. »

« Laveuse ? »

Je lui expliquai rapidement en quoi consistait cet appareil moldu et vu le peu d'intérêt à parler de laveuse, nous retournâmes bientôt à un autre sujet de conversation.

« Vous savez que vous avez de beaux yeux, fit-il en me servant à boire ? »

Je le regardai comme une imbécile, que vouliez-vous que je réponde à cela ? Caro en a des plus beaux que les miens ? Et de toute manière, mes forces m'avaient abandonnée, Caro était bien loin dans ma tête.

Cette nuit-là fut la plus belle et la plus romantique de toute ma vie et lorsque le petit matin nous retrouva, Severus et moi, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et nos deux vies semblaient figée à jamais dans cette union commune.

Nous nous rendîmes, main dans la main dans la Grande Salle, où j'appréhendais l'arrivée de Caro.

Elle arriva finalement, en maugréant des propos insensés, alors que Hagrid s'entêtait à lui parler. Je riais sous cape, mais en même temps j'étais tellement chagrinée pour ma pauvre amie.

« Caro, fis-je, alors qu'elle prenait place près de moi à la Grande table, je dois t'avouer quelque chose….»

« Vas-y, fit-elle en mangeant sa rôtie au beurre d'arachides. »

« Tu sais…la vie suit son cours….de math et….i1 »

Merde que c'était difficile à dire.

« Caro Severus et moi, on, on…on….ben on…. »

« Je comprends pas fit-elle en mangeant toujours sa fameuse rôtie. »

« Ben…avant Severus et moi on venaient en sachet individuel, maintenant on vient en paquet de deux ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Jwulee, fit-elle en ne me regardant toujours pas ? »

« Caro, nos langues se donnent des becs dans la bouche. ii2 »

Elle me regardait toujours, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Merde, pensais-je, comment peut-elle ne pas comprendre !

« Caro, regarde-moi. Severus et moi on s'est payés une nuit de débauche et on sort ensembles. »

Elle devint blême, avala de travail et s'étouffa. Je souris. Enfin elle avait compris, cela n'avait pas été si ardu, mais oups…elle s'étouffait…

Je tentai de lui donner à boire, elle cessa de toussoter et perdit connaissance.

Plus tard, je demandai à Dumbledore ne renoncer à me renvoyer dans mon monde. J'allais marier Severus. Caro pour sa part, s'est ramassé à Ste-Mangouste, entre les Londubat et Lockhart. Je vais la voir de temps en temps, elle me reconnaît, mais c'Est bien la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire…

Je lui amène des photos de Hagrid, lui disant que c'est son amoureux et qu'il l'attendra toujours et elle y croit.

Un jour Caroline sortit de Ste-Mangouste, elle maria Hagrid et eut tellement d'enfants que de les nommer serait ridiculement trop long et que je perdrais la moitié des personnes s'étant rendues jusqu'ici.

Severus et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a plusieurs années de cela et le parfait bonheur continue de nous combler. J'attends notre second enfant avec impatience, alors que notre petite Méhandre s'amuse sous mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette petite mise en scène pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Caro me rendrait un bonheur pour lequel j'avais perdu espoir.

Caro !tu as aimé ? Lol..oublie pas que je te le devais, très chère…je t'aime pareil…tu sais.

* * *

i1 Ok…à partir d'ici je prend des phrase qui furent dites dans une galaxie près de chez vous, l'épisode 48 de l'an 3, intitulé Croûte que croûte.

ii2 Ici, se termine la citation…remarquez que ce sont que mes répliques que j'ai pratiquement textuellement prises dans l'épisode…les répliques de Caro, je ne m'en souvenais plus par cœur…fac j'ai un peu inventé…


	2. Seconde aventure!

J'ai eu l'idée, suite à certains reviews enthousiasmes de continuer cette merveilleuse aventure…Donc on oublie le OS…du premier chapitre…

Notez que ces histoires sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre.

À la prochaine peut-être !

Merci à Alllba Ambre, Lalouve, Lunenoire, Corail Zaarea, Thealie, SNAPESLOVE, kyer, Timi Turner, Sara Lupin et vif d'or pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : D'accord, j'avoue, rien n'est à moi, je sais, je sais, j'ai bien caché mon jeu. Comme la dernière fois, je m'appartiens et Snapeslove s'appartient…je lui ai redonné sa liberté…mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

**Note de l'auteur** : Snapeslove m'a si gentiment demandé de la mettre avec un autre personnage…(voyez ce qu'elle m'a demandé : Je sais pas ce qui t'as pris de me foutre avec Hagrid lol j'aurais préféré cent fois mieux Dumby ou même McGo... Ou même Voldemort... Mais là Hagrid... Franchement!), alors je n'ai pas pu lui résister…non, mais comment pourrais-je ne pas tenter de la rendre heureuse après tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, pour nous. Donc, je vais exaucer son souhait…

Ne me remercie pas Caro, ça me gêne tellement…et c'est tout naturel, voyons…

**Seconde note** : Caro n'est pas cette personne que je décris ici…je veux dire, mon perso est stupide, épaisse, insignifiante et tout le reste, Caro est tout le contraire…ce n'est qu'une histoire, alors je beurre épais.

Caro, je t'avais juré un chien de ma chienne, et bien voici tous les chiots ! J'attends toujours les sucres !

Alors…Dans la série**Les aventures de Snapeslove et de Jwulee** voici le tome deux de cette édition…

Suffit le blabla je me lance….oui…mais je la fou avec qui ? rire sadique…. j'ai tellement peur du rire que je viens de faire que je pars en courant.

Je m'évertuais à raisonner Caro en ce merveilleux jour de juillet.

« Non, lui disais-je, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Tu ne peux pas arriver et lui sauter dessus seulement parce que c'est ton fantasme depuis 2 ans. »

« Pourquoi, me demanda-t-elle confuse ? »

« Parce que ça ne se fait pas des choses de même ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne te connaît pas…tu as beau le connaître, mais pour lui, tu es une étrangère, purement…eum…étrangère… »

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

« CARO, c'est de la pure décence, voyons, comprends dont ce que je te dis ! »

« Pou… »

« Je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je vais certainement t'en coller une au visage ! »

« …rquoi »

PAF.

« Heille, fit-elle insultée ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te l'avais pas dis ! »

Oh, oui, elle me bouda, mais honnêtement, j'aimais cent fois mieux me faire bouder que de tenter de penser à la réponse que je devrais lui donner. Je ne savais parfaitement pas quoi lui répondre. Je comprenais le principe tout de même élémentaire selon lequel nous ne sautions pas sur une personne inconnue dans le but de lui retirer subitement ses vêtements et ainsi parfaire notre éducation…eum…eum…culturelle ? Mais tout cela n'était que de la théorie, qu'un vague principe que je comprenais, mais que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer. C'était comme si une partie de mon cerveau possédait encore quelques neurones chargés de l'inhibition…peut-être que je devrais lui en parler…ha non…je ne devrais pas …

Je tenais à ma vie, si j'abordais ce sujet avec elle, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Caro était vraiment la personne la plus intelligente que j'avais vu, après moi bien entendu, mais lorsqu'elle en venait à ses passions, c'était comme si son cerveau déconnectait pour ne laisser que ce feu bouillant de désirs…Croyez-moi, ce feu-là avait le pouvoir de vous brûlez…eum…d'envie, si vous étiez l'objet admiré. C'était la personne la plus sympathique, toujours derrière moi, bien entendu, que j'aie jamais rencontrée, je ne voulais pas la blesser, non plus, avec les théories qui s'émoussaient dans ma tête, la pauvre, je voulais fêter son prochain anniversaire et en plus elle me devait encore vingt-cinq dollars.

Mais bon pour le moment, j'étais prise avec un sérieux problème. Je devais mettre sur pied un plan Séduction, afin de ne laisser à la victime, nul autre choix que de tomber follement éprise de Caroline.

Mais pour faire dans le compliqué, il fallait compter sur elle. Elle s'était éprise de la personne la plus froide de l'univers, celle que nous devions approcher avec un poêle à bois collé aux fesses, celle qui semblait avoir le cœur gelé par le temps, par de trop nombreuses guerres, par de trop nombreux échecs.

Et puis je sortis de ma léthargie, de mes pensées trop philosophiques pour me rendre compte de ce que faisais ma grande...ins…amie…

« Caro, merde, c'est du papier, épargne-le ! Non, mais avez-vous déjà vu ça ! On se bat pour sauver des forêts et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'inonder la première victime de nos coupes à blanc. »

« Non, Jwulee, tu ne comprends pas, regarde comme il est… »

« Beau, parfait, merveilleux, génial, exceptionnel, merveilleux, je sais, merci, Caro, tu me répète cette histoire depuis deux ans maintenant ! »

« Tu es jalouse, voilà tout. Tu es jalouse, parce que je fus la première à trouver ce bel ange que toi tu ne l'auras jamais ! »

Je secouai la tête de désespoir. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse, comment pouvais-je l'être ? Jalouse de cette…chose…nah ! Jamais de la vie. L'amour était vraiment en train de lui monter à la tête. Je me devais agir.

« Caro, on va monter un plan, fis-je, fière de ma trouvaille. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour attraper le Père Noël et lui voler tous ses cadeaux, lui répondis-je épuisée de ses pourquoi ! »

« Non, on peut pas faire ça, voyons, tous les petits enfants vont être tristes ! »

« CARO ! Franchement, tu n'as jamais appris à discerner l'ironie de la vérité ? »

Et voilà, elle me regardait comme si je venais de sortir de Mars, comme si j'avais dit l'énormité la plus…eum…énorme du siècle. Je me devais d'intervenir avant que son cerveau ne bouque occuper pour le restant de la journée.

« Nous ferons un plan pour le séduire, m'efforçais-je de lui expliquer. Un plan pour qu'il s'éprenne de toi et qu'il ne jure que par toi. »

« Oui, dit-elle intéressée. Mais il faudrait peut-être l'avertir de ce que nous faisons, je veux dire, pour que ce soit juste. »

Là voilà repartit ! Je déposai ma tête entre mes deux mains et la secouai d'incrédulité.

« Je sais, fis-je au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions ! Nous allons t'enrôler ! »

« M'enrouler ? »

« Le fais-tu exprès ? Nous allons T'ENRÔLER, se faire rejoindre ses rangs et avec un peu de chance, tu ne devras pas trop te soumettre et il s'éprendra de toi !»

« Pas sûre que j'aime ton plan, Jwulee…tu vois, je ne fais pas trop confiance aux mots un peu de chance, soumettre et ENRÔLER ! »

« Inquiète-toi pas, mon plan est infaillible, il ne pourra pas faire autrement que de tomber follement amoureux de toi. Dans le pire des cas, tu deviendras une esclave, rien de moins. »

Oh oui, elle aurait pu me tuer sur le champ si de simples yeux pouvaient Avada Kedavriser.

Nous avons pris les deux semaines qui passèrent à préparer Le Plan. En fait, je m'échinais à le préparer et Caro bavait toujours sur les vestiges d'une forêt tropicale.

J'avais besoin d'aide toutefois, car n'entre pas dans le cercle des privilégiés qui veut. Je devais trouver quelqu'un de parfaitement bien placé au centre de ce cercle, par contre quelqu'un dont les intentions ne seraient pas de profiter de moi ou de ma toute petite Caro, qui aveuglée par l'amour, serait une proie bien facile. Je n'avais nul autre choix que de me tourner vers la seule personne encore capable de m'aider, mais la seule personne que je n'avais nullement envie de voir aujourd'hui. Je me dirigeai en maugréant et en tenant Caro par la manche de son chandail (bah quoi ? j'avais perdu sa laisse ! lol…eum…eum…m'excuse, Caro ?...je sens que je vais en baver plus tard, mais, là, trêve de réflexion…c'est moi qui profite de la situation…niark …niark…niark.).

Nous nous dirigions vers des profondeurs abyssales, là où tout être sensé ne se rendrait jamais, là où pourtant quelqu'un résidait.

Je pris tout mon courage à deux mains et …je demandai à Caro de frapper à la porte…bah quoi ? je n'avais plus de main de libre, je tenais mon courage à deux mains…je viens tout juste de le dire…et puis j'étais le cerveau de la mission…si quelqu'une devait se ramasser une claque au visage ou un Avada entre les deux yeux, fallait pas que ce soit moi, non mais vous imaginez le chagrin de ma pauvre Caro, lorsqu'elle se serait rendue compte que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de mener son rêve à terme…Donc Caro frappa à la porte. Et telle une lionne courageuse, je me cachai derrière elle pour être certaine de demeurer sauve.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Caroline sursauta, me marcha sur un orteil, je criai autant que si on m'avait estropiée et je tombai sur le sol lorsque voulant retirer mon pied de dessous le sien, je la fis tomber par-dessus moi.

On s'entends-tu pour dire que notre position était pour le moins…eum…désavantageuse….au plus bas mot ? Étendue sur le sol glacé des cachots, j'usais mon précieux postérieur alors que Caro s'était remise en mode bavage.

Je me suis levée, laissant la pauvre âme se vider de tous ses liquides corporels et je me suis dirigée vers l'homme que nous étions venu déranger….non…je veux dire rencontrer…

Je le regardai, il me regarda, nous nous regardions…vous voyez l'idée…

« Severus, fis-je doucement… »

« Qui vous a donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, il y a un niveau de politesse que la décence vous demanderait de respecter, jeune fille ! »

« Premièrement, mon cher, vous m'avez donné ce droit, hier soir, alors que saoul, vous m'avez déshabillée et non seulement du regard. Alors, je crois, que nous avons dépassé les limites de la décence et de la politesse. »

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'excuser, paraître imbécile et lui laisser du terrain ! Non merci !

« Alors, Severus, disais-je, je suis venue vous demandez un service de la plus haute importance. Avant de vous faire part de ma requête, sachez que je serais prête à faire AB-SO-LU-MENT tout ce que vous me demanderez, lui dis-je d'une voix fortement explicite. »

C'était fortement clair, ma proposition était claire, il aurait fallu que la personne à qui je parle soit complètement idiote pour ne pas comprendre, ou…complètement Serpentard pour feindre de comprendre quelque chose d'autre…C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau cria devant l'horreur, devant ce que je venais de dire…Je n'aurais jamais dû bâcler mes cours de Propositions 101 à l'école, je me retrouvais particulièrement mal prise, à la merci d'un homme sans pitié et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour cette…cette…ce robinet ambulant qui me suivait continuellement et qui s'entêtait à rêver d'un homme inaccessible.

C'est ainsi qu'après maintes explications, requêtes et supplications, je me suis retrouvée, à genoux dans les cahots, à récurer un sol vaseux alors que ma jeune amie sirotait un café

Je grommelais des propos illogiques, alors que ma copine, pour qui je m'étais tuée pour la rendre heureuse, m'abandonnait pour ce …ce…ce stupide…ce merveilleux bel homme que j'aimais plus que tout…eum….j'ai pas dit ça…hein ? Bref, le fait était que j'étais agenouillée sur le sol, les mains glacées par l'eau.

C'est ainsi que Caro et moi avons obtenu le privilège d'entrer dans le cercle privé. J'avais pris, la journée de la fameuse rencontre, cinq heures pour préparer mon amie et c'est avec des papillons dans l'estomac et une trace de bave derrière nous que nous avons suivi Severus vers l'antre du promis. Il avança le premier, d'un pas habitué, mais non rassuré. Nous le regardions braver l'hom…l'êtr…la chose et c'est à ce moment que je compris que mon idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Si la Chose refusait, je ne donnais plus chère de ma merveilleuse peau. Severus s'inclina finalement. 'À son âge, le pauvre, il ne devrait plus faire autant de pirouettes', pensais-je en souriant comme une belle tarte.

« Maître, fit Severus en embrassant le bas de la robe de la Chose. »

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment où j'ai voulu vomir. Je regardai ma copine et elle, elle ne voyait pas la laideur dans la Chose, j'aurais pu jurer du contraire.

« Maître, répéta Severus comme s'il aimait entendre le son de ce mot à ses oreilles. Je vous ai amené deux jeunes femmes qui voulaient vous parler. »

Le maître en question nous regarda attentivement, intrigué par tant de courage ou par tant de stupidité, il nous regardait, donc, intrigué, amusé, indigné…c'était difficile à dire, une face de serpent ça n'exprime pas grand-chose.

Je m'approchai dès que j'eus le signal en tenant Caro par sa manche. Je m'accroupis galamment en envoyant Caro, qui ne regardait pas où elle mettait ses pieds, se fracasser les fesses sur le sol. 'Oups', pensais-je, 'j'avais oublié que je la tenais…'

Et c'est à ce moment que commença le Plan Séduction, plan rendu particulièrement difficile par l'impossibilité pour Caro de m'aider, Je regrettais incroyablement de ne pas savoir m'immiscer dans le cerveau des gens, car il aurait été parfaitement à l'avantage de Caro que je lui mentionne ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Heille, c'est vraiment laid vos yeux, hein, dit-elle ? »

Je me demandais de quelle planète elle venait pour croire que c'était ça, une technique de Séduction. Et évidemment, qui croyez-vous qui dû arranger cela

« Désolée pour sa grande effronterie, votre horreur, mais l'endroit d'où nous venons, dire de quelqu'un que ses yeux sont laids, c'est vraiment le plus beau compliment. »

Son regard n'avait rien de bien et c'est de cette manière que nous aurions pu nous ramasser un cruciatus en pleine poire, n'eut été de la grande gueule de Caro qui pour une fois su nous sauver au lieu de nous compromettre.

« Monsieur, fit-elle comme une surexcitée… »

Et je vous épargne son blabla…L'homme y a pourtant cru. Pour toute personne saine d'esprit ce petit discours était non seulement catastrophique, mais aussi de mauvais goût, j'imagine qu'il faut être déséquilibré pour écouter ces paroles passionnées.

Aujourd'hui, Caro matte toujours son homme serpent, alors que lui, il continue son éternel massacre. Voldemort n'était pas un homme que je considérais apte à combler mon amie et pourtant, depuis cinq ans leur amour triomphe.

Pour ce qui est de m'a part, je suis toujours au service de Severus, comme elfe attitré. Sans mon consentement, Caro m'avait mis en pari. Si elle séduisait Voldemort, elle me donnait en esclave à Severus pour une période de temps indéterminée.

Et depuis cinq ans, l'homme imaginait mille et une besognes pour m'avilir un peu plus.


End file.
